


Стигмат

by maricon_lanero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Stiles/OC's is only referenced, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Он чувствовал себя настолько полым внутри, что порой почти задавался вопросом, а не вывернули ли его наизнанку. Не была ли эта его пустота на самом деле необъятностью всего мира?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Стигмат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stigmata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069284) by [twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/twothumbsandnostakeincanon). 



> Пост!3-й сезон, пост!Ногицуне, упоминается: употребление алкоголя и наркотиков, беспорядочный секс.  
> Переведено для команды [WTF Teen Wolf Rare Pairings 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5663804)
> 
> Бета: [una hollon](https://nonoplease.diary.ru/)

Таблеток против последствий болезни «в меня вселился демон хаоса» не существовало.

А ведь рынок-то был неосвоенный: может, емкость и невелика, зато спрос отчаянный. Стайлз точно знал, что заплатил бы любую цену, лишь бы избавиться от разверзнувшейся внутри пустоты, оставленной демоном.

Он пытался заполнить ее другими вещами. Сперва — с головой погрузившись в дела стаи: собирал информацию, сражался с каждым новым чудовищем, изучал, как между членами стаи образовываются связи, и...

Никто не смотрел ему в глаза. Никто не обращался к нему напрямую. И никто не подходил ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Пустота, вместо того, чтобы заполняться, лишь росла, подпитываемая отсутствием Эллисон.

Стайлз начал потихоньку отстраняться.

Он чувствовал себя настолько полым внутри, что порой почти задавался вопросом, а не вывернули ли его наизнанку. Не была ли эта его пустота на самом деле необъятностью всего мира?

Чем можно заполнить весь мир? Пожалуй, людьми. Но его людям он был больше не нужен.

А ему нужен был кто-то.

Посреди качающейся массы людей на танцполе «Джунглей», в этой горячей и шумной, религиозно внимающей звуку толпе — абсолютно отличной по ощущениям от ногицуне — он на секунду почувствовал умиротворение. Оно согрело его снаружи, но внутри открытой пастью так и зияло полое ничто, и все чего-то жаждало.

Нужно было быть еще ближе.

Он ушел с девушкой и боготворил ее со всей рьяностью. Спустя час вернулся обратно и тут же ушел с парнем, чтобы уже самому испытать чужое благоговение. Кожа к коже, острые ногти, влажное дыхание.

Все это немного помогало.

Он продолжал приходить снова и снова, не отказывая никому, кто проявлял интерес. Выпивал, наблюдал, чтобы понять, что же им нужно. Чаще всего нужен был подвыпивший мальчик. Ну а Стайлз был готов на все, лишь бы хоть на минуту стало легче.

На секунду.

На мгновение.

Это быстро перестало работать.

Может, его сопротивляемость повысилась, а, может, он просто обманывал себя с самого начала, или, может, всего этого вовсе не существовало в реальности. Однажды какой-то человек в клубе предложил помочь: со Стайлза пятьдесят баксов, а с него — решение. Стайлз согласился. Соблазну избавиться от разверстой бездны — будто голодающему показали спелый персик — сопротивляться было невозможно.

И лишь спустя двадцать минут после того, как должно было подействовать, он осознал, каким ходячим штампом стал.

Пустота никуда не делась.

Он вышел из «Джунглей».

Будто в помутнении начал размышлять о том, что если демоны реальны, то, может, и ангелы тоже. И Бог. Может, ему следовало преклонять колени, а не становиться на них?

Он ввалился в единственную незапертую в это время церковь и сел на скамью в последнем ряду. По плохо видимым в слабом освещении стенам вокруг него тянулись сцены кровопролития и снисхождения благодати; статуи отбрасывали бесформенные тени, а на потрясающей красоты памятниках искусства проявлялись силуэты чудовищ. Интересно, тут можно было исповедаться? И в чем бы тогда покаялся Стайлз? Раньше он никогда такого не делал, так что там уже вероятно прилично всего накопилось.

Грех похоти, разумеется. И лжи — постоянной лжи. Грех зависти: он истово завидовал всем остальным, тем, у кого не расползалась изнутри выжирая голодная полость. Еще богохульство. Воровство.

Убийство.

— Твой отец волнуется.

Застигнутый врасплох, Стайлз резко повернул голову влево к сидящему рядом человеку.

— Питер? — удивленно позвал он.

Никак не отреагировав, тот продолжил:

— Волнуется так сильно, что позвонил и попросил тебя найти. Учитывая степень его доверия ко мне, которая, я уверен, стремится к нулю, я бы сказал, что его волнение достигло небывалого пика.

Стайлз снова повернулся прямо и задержал взгляд на центральном распятии.

— Со мной все хорошо, — монотонно проговорил он. — Можешь сказать ему, чтоб перестал переживать. Вернусь домой к утру как обычно.

Питер задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Да, похоже с тобой и правда все в порядке. Как и с любым человеком, от которого несет дешевой наркотой. Скажи, она хоть подействовала?

Стайлз молчал.

— Ну, как бы там ни было, уверен, все отлично. Сидишь в церкви, одетый как шлюха, и пялишься на образ безжалостного великомученика — куда уж лучше-то.

— Мученик не был безжалостным, — автоматически поправил Стайлз. — Но вот смерть его была.

Питер фыркнул.

— Те меновщики из храма с тобой бы не согласились.

— Я и не сомневался, что ты зацепишься за этот сюжет, — Стайлз по-прежнему смотрел прямо перед собой. — Праведный гнев и цель, которая оправдывает средства.

— Храм был ему вроде дома, — задумчиво отметил Питер. — Сын Господа. Что есть храм, как не обиталище Господа? Они обесчестили его дом, так что, да, пожалуй, я чувствую родство с тем, кто отомстил за подобное поругание.

Стайлз криво усмехнулся.

— Сравнивать себя с Иисусом очень в твоем стиле. Едва ли это в первый раз.

— Возможно. Но, думаю, не я один тут провожу параллели.

Стайлз наконец отвернулся от креста и взглянул на Питера.

— В смысле?

— Скажи мне, что ты видишь, когда смотришь на распятие, Стайлз, — Питер обратил на него острый пронзительный взгляд. — Видишь ли ты символ спасения? Узаконенную смертную казнь? Видишь ли ты мужчину, заплатившего за грехи человечества? Или, может, способ искупить свои собственные?

— Ты что, спрашиваешь, не собираюсь ли я распять самого себя? — ровно поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Нет, я спрашиваю, чувствуешь ли ты потребность заплатить за смерть Эллисон.

Стайлз снова отвернулся.

— Нет.

И его сердце на секунду сбилось с ритма.

— Ты не в ответе за эту смерть, Стайлз.

— Ну, кому как не тебе знать, кто и за какие убийства должен отвечать, — резко бросил он в ответ.

— Кому как не мне, — хлестко и до одури честно подтвердил Питер. — Так что поверь — это не на твоей совести.

— Тут не, — Стайлз оборвал себя и прикусил язык. А затем слова полились из него потоком: — Тут не в совести дело. Эллисон умерла последней. Да, она была мне ближе всех остальных, но в то же время она была лишь последней. Одной из. Сколько других людей убито руками ногицуне? И как искупить все эти смерти? Это долг на невероятное количество жизней, это чертова бездна боли. Не заслуживают ли все эти жизни справедливости? Мы же даже... невозможно убить ногицуне. Мы просто заперли его в ловушке. Это не... так не... оно слишком тяжелое, его невозможно уравновесить. Для демонов не существует противовеса, Питер. Невозможно заполнить эту дыру.

Стайлз, с покрасневшими на эмоциях глазами, замолк. А потом срывающимся голосом задал еще один вопрос:

— Где же ангелы, Питер?

Тот внимательно вгляделся в него, и будто вуалью их обоих накрыло совершенно особенной призрачной тишиной церкви. Отделило от всего остального мира, заключив вдвоем, смешав их дыхания и мысли.

— Нет никакого равновесия, — отозвался Питер, не разорвав тишину, но заставив ее пойти рябью, волнами, что мягко омыли их общую исповедальную скамью. — Такого, по крайней мере. Если бы я мог, я бы убивал Кейт раз за разом, в счет каждого погибшего члена моей стаи. Но у нее была всего одна жизнь, которой она заплатила за десятки отнятых. И когда ее не стало и все закончилось, мне все еще было мало.

Питер замолк ненадолго и взглянул на распятие.

— Я не стал убивать Дерека, когда воскрес. Рад бы показаться сентиментальным и сказать, что не сделал этого из-за каких-то давнишних стайных или семейных уз, но тогда бы я солгал, — Питер снова прервался и посмотрел на Стайлза. — В «Потерянном рае» Мильтон описал интересную концепцию...

Стайлз устало прыснул, перебив его:

— «Потерянный рай»? Господи, какой же ты сноб.

— Да, я сноб, а теперь заткнись и слушай. Мильтон написал о войне в Раю, в результате которой треть ангельского сонма была низвергнута, что повлекло рождение демонов. До войны никто в Раю не знал, что такое боль — как таковой ее там не существовало. Она возникла, лишь когда Михаил пронзил Люцифера мечом. Те, кто причинили боль другим, никогда не испытывали ее сами.

— И к чему ты ведешь? Что если бы ангелы существовали, они бы принесли еще больше страданий?

— Я веду к тому, что нельзя ожидать от абсолюта равновесия. Скорбь — это абсолют. Смерть — абсолют. Равновесие, которого ты так жаждешь, не возникнет благодаря ангелу или самопожертвованию. Оно может прийти лишь изнутри, Стайлз. Оно возникнет, когда ты осознаешь, что единственный противовес боли — это исцеление. Ты знаешь боль — так перестань же бросаться с мечом на своих собственных демонов.

В какие-то доли секунды на лице Стайлза ранимость сменилась яростью, а та — усталостью, от чего у Питера внутри все сжалось.

— Не представляю, как от этого излечиться. Не знаю, смогу ли, — почти шепотом признался Стайлз. Он медленно склонил голову Питеру на плечо. — Не уверен, что от меня хоть что-то осталось, Питер.

Тот нерешительно обнял его одной рукой за плечи.

— Ну, с тобой в помещении сейчас целых два эксперта по воскрешениям, — он мотнул головой в сторону распятия. — Мое заняло больше времени, но и повреждения были гораздо обширнее.

Стайлз гулко выдохнул — почти в смешке.

— Давай я отведу тебя домой, — уже серьезнее произнес Питер.

В воздухе разлилась тишина, а потом Стайлз кивнул.


End file.
